The present invention relates to file baskets and, more particularly, to a hanging file basket, which is detachable, and durable in use.
In offices, hanging files are common used to hold documents in drawers or movable file units. Regular movable file units are specifically designed for keeping hanging files only without providing other functions.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a hanging file basket, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hanging file basket, which is practical for keeping hanging files as well as other different items. According to one aspect of the present invention, the hanging file basket comprises a bottom panel, a shorter first side panel, a taller second side panel, a front panel, and a rear panel. The bottom side panel has an upright rack at one side. The shorter side panel is so pivoted to the upright rack of the bottom panel that a receiving space is defined between the shorter side panel and the bottom panel for receiving the taller side panel and the front panel and the rear panel in a collapsed condition after the shorter side panel has been turned to horizontal. According to another aspect of the present invention, the front and rear panels have vertical and horizontal barrels detachably coupled to respective vertical angle rods and horizontal angle rods at the side panels and an upright rack of the bottom panel.